


Public Affair

by BelieveThinkDreamLarry



Series: Smut shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThinkDreamLarry/pseuds/BelieveThinkDreamLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry and Louis go to the park and get ice cream and Harry gets hard watching Louis suck at his frozen treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Affair

**Harry's POV**  
  
  
  


"Come on Hazza, I wanna go for a walk. Please!" Louis begs for the third time and I roll my eyes at him.  
  
  


"Okay fine jeez. You only wanna go for a walk because you know I'm gonna get you some ice cream." I say knowing my boyfriend's ulterior motives of wanting to go out. I don't really mind going out . It's just I'm kind of horny and don't wanna go out when I would much rather ravish my boyfriend who looks absolutely gorgeous in his jeggings and long T-shirt that's most probably one of mine.  
  
  
  


"Maybe, so can we go?" He asks batting his eyelashes and I sigh defeated knowing I can't possibly say no, or deny anything he wants. He pretty much has me wrapped around his finger. "Fine. We can go." I say and he squeals and runs over,tackling me into a hug.  
  
  


"Thank you, thank you ,thank you." He says kissing me all over my face and I chuckle. "Let's go baby." I say grabbing my wallet and coat, and Louis does the same and we walk out the door hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  


We're walking through the park and I chuckle as Louis shouts when he sees the swings are empty and pulls me along as he gets on and begs me to push him. What made me fall in love with him was his childlike qualities. Some people don't like an  immature partner but I really love that childish side of him. He always makes every situation less serious and complicated and he tends to brighten me up even on my worst days by making funny jokes or anything to make me smile.  
  
  


"Higher Hazza, higher!" He shouts giggling and I smile fondly at that beautiful sounds coming from his mouth. I push him harder making him go higher with each push and laugh when he screams each time he goes higher.   
  
  
  


"Okay, okay enough Haz." He says wanting to stop and I let go from pushing him and wait till he slows down. I help him off since his legs are feeling like jello.  
  
  


"Ice cream babe?" I ask and he lights up at the mention of the frozen dessert and his legs now seem perfectly fine as he grabs my hand pulling me to the nearby ice scream stand.  
  
  
  


"Good afternoon. What would you two boys like?" The lady asks and Louis eyes go wide at the variety of flavors like a kid who sees all the Christmas presents under the tree Christmas morning.  
  
  
  
  


"I'll have the choco fudge delight with a waffle cone please." He asks and the lady smiles at him before turning to me , waiting for my order. "I'll have the bubblegum please." I say and she nods at me before scooping up our cones. She hands Louis his, and he immediately starts licking at his cone. She then hands mine to me and I thank her and pay for the frozen treats.   
  
  
  
  


We walk hand in hand licking our ice cream cones and I pull Louis, who is to busy eating his ice cream, to a nearby bench to sit. He licks around his cone before sucking on the tip of the cone and my filthy mind made me think how he does the exact same thing when he sucks my dick.  
  
  
  


It's like he knows what I'm thinking because he repeats the same motion, this time licking around the tip as if licking up the pre-cum off the tip of a dick and I feel myself hardening. My ice scream is long forgotten when I stand up abruptly and throw it in the bin along with Louis who whines when I do so, but I disregard his whines and moans as I pull him into the nearest toilets.  
  
  
  


I check first if any stalls are occupied and when I find them all empty , I close the door, locking it from the inside so nobody can come in. I turn to an annoyed looking Louis who stands arms folded. I give him no time to say anything as I attack his lips, forcing my tongue onto his hot mouth. His annoyance seems to resolve as I lick around his mouth, sucking in his tongue and his hands move to my head, fingers tangling themselves in my hair.  
  
  
  
  


I stop my assault on his mouth and move my hands to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze and he moans from my touch. "Looked so hot licking and sucking at that ice cream as if it was a dick. Got me so hard baby." I say pushing my hard on against his semi.  
  
  
  
  


"H-Haz." He moans as I grind our erections together. "Gonna take care of it? Like what you did with your ice cream?" I ask and he nods dropping to his knees and unbuckling my belt, pulling my jeans down till they pool at my ankles.  
  
  
  


My erection springs free , slapping against my stomach with pre-cum dripping down. Louis laps at the tip of my dick and collects the little bit of cum dripping out and I moan at the feeling of his hot tongue licking at my slit.  
  
  
  
  


"Mmm feels good baby."   I say tangling my fingers in his feathery locks and watch as he takes my whole c*ck into his mouth with not so much as one gag and my head rolls back as he sucks me in.  
  
  
  


 " fuck baby, love that mouth of yours." I say as he bobs his head on my c*ck. " Taking me so well in that mouth of yours." I say and he lets go of my dick with a 'pop' and start kitten licking the tip, sucking down ,almost sucking my orgasm right out of me.  
  
  
  


" gonna cum if you don't stop. But I wanna cum in that pretty, tight hole of yours ." I say pulling him off my leaking c*ck and he looks at me batting his eyelashes again and says "then fuck me. Long and hard ." Making me scramble and pulling him up and bending him over the sinks and pulling his jeggings down the curve of his arse.   
  
  
  


To my surprise when I do so, I notice the white lace material covering his arse and I groan at the sight. "Lace panties? Looks so good Lou." I say rubbing the lace over his arse, feeling the scratchy material that expands over his it.  
  
  
  
  


"Gonna  prep you with my finger using your spit, so suck." I say pushing my two fingers at his mouth and he eagerly began sucking down on my fingers, making them slick with spit. Once they're nice and wet I pull down his panties and watch in wonder at his loose gaping hole .  
  
  
  


" already fingered myself in the shower this morning." He says and I moan at the thought of  Louis having his fingers in him in the shower. "Good." I say before pushing both slicked up fingers into his loose hole and he moans at the intrusion.  
  
  
  
  


"Hmm feel so tight around my fingers baby." I say pumping them in and out  of his warm hole. " fingers feel so good Haz." He says rocking back into my fingers. I curl my index finger as I continue thrusting them in and out and he lets out a strangled cry as his prostate is hit.  
  
  
  
  


" oh shit . Again. Fuck!" He yells and  I curl my finger again making sure to hit his prostate dead on and he arches off the sink in sheer pleasure. "Get your c*ck in my now or so help me God if I cum without you in me, you'll be using you hand to finish you off!" He threatens and I quickly remove my fingers from his arse and grab ahold of my leaking length and position in front of his hole.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ready Lou?" I say rubbing the head of my c*ck around his anxious hole.   "Just get fucking in me Harold!" He yells and I push in , all the way till I'm flushed against his arse. He moans loudly as I fill and stretch him, grabbing onto the sink, white knuckled. I wait till he fully adjusts and when he pushes back into me, I take that as an okay to move. So I snap my hips back then begin pounding into him.  
  
  
  
  


"Uh,uh fuck Harry. Fucking shit!" He screams and I pant as I pound mercilessly into him and his grunts and whines along with the sound of skin against skin fills the room.  
  
  
  
  


"Tight as fuck. Not gonna last ." I say feeling overwhelmed with Louis tight heat around my dick he just grunts and grinds back on every thrust. I slow down my movements wanting to delay my orgasm and when Louis starts whining and fussing I decide to pick up the pace again.  
  
  
  


I pull out till only the tip is left in him and thrust hard and deep into him and he lets out a scream. "Again,again! Do that fucking again!" He says and I continue pulling out then thrusting hard and deep into him, making him see stars as I hit his prostate.  
  
  
  
  


"Think you can come untouched?" I ask and he just whines and nods so I continue my assault to his prostate and with one more thrust he's screaming as he comes, shooting his load all over the sink and even on the floor.  
  
  
  
  


"Almost there." I say thrusting into him, chasing my own orgasm and I feel him clench around me,sending me into complete and utter bliss as my orgasm rips out of me. "Fuck!" I yell coming into Louis who moans as my liquids fill his insides.  
  
  
  


Once I go soft, I pull out of him and watch as my come seeps out his abused hole. I scoop it up with my thumb and press it to his lips and watch him greedily lick and such at my thumb,clearing it of the liquid. I grin and kiss him, tasting myself, then pull away to fix our clothes and hair.   
  
  
  
  


"I think we should go out for ice cream more often." I say and he giggles at me , slapping my shoulder and I laugh as we leave the restroom.

 

 


End file.
